Trim components, such as vehicle interior trim components generally include a variety of different materials that may be layered or otherwise arranged to provide desired aesthetics, compressibility to the touch, and structural support. Vehicle trim components are sometimes provided with a tear seam, which is an intentional stress concentration causing tearing of the trim component at the tear seam when an air bag is deployed through the trim component. Providing the tear seam may involve stitching portions of the trim component to one another. Some tear seams are hidden, as they are provided only on a side of the trim component not visible from the passenger compartment. These tear seams may be provided by mechanically cutting or laser cutting a score in the trim panel after assembly of the trim panel and prior to installation of the trim panel in the vehicle.